


I'm A Doctor, Not A...

by celticheart72



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard thinks someone elses practical joke is hilarious, Sexual Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for alternate original timeline (Kelvin timeline) Bones. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in it's beginning notes.





	I'm A Doctor, Not A...

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “I didn’t do it!” “Then why are you laughing?” “Because whoever did it is a freaking genius.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual teasing

“What the hell?” You walked into the crew lounge to find it completely empty. Devoid of crew and furniture. Until you looked up.

Someone managed to put anti-grav tech on all of the tables and chairs, then locked them into place on the ceiling.

“Hey darlin’, what are...” Leonard’s voice was cut off by the sound of his laughter.

You spun slowly on your heel to look at your boyfriend who was cackling gleefully as he stared up at the ceiling.

“I didn’t do it!” Leonard yelped when you swatted his arm.

“Then why are you laughing?”

“Because whoever did it is a freaking genius,” he motioned his hand at the ceiling then scratched the back of his head. “Someone’s got to call Spock.”

“What for?”

“Because when that green-blooded hobgoblin sees this he’s going to be hotter than a fire ant in summer.”

“And you just thrive on aggravating him, don’t you?” You watched his shoulders bounce with his chuckles and couldn’t help smiling at the boyish grin on his face.

“He gets on my last nerve.” His hazel eyes dropped to yours and you put the scowl back on your face. “I swear, darlin’, I really didn’t do it.”

“Why do I suspect you might have some idea who did?”

“Well…” His eyes watched you warily as you playfully stepped toward him.

Your hands came up to smooth over his chest and wrap around his neck. He leaned into the kiss when you pressed your lips to his and you felt more than heard the rumble in his chest when his arms pulled you tightly into him. When you broke the kiss, licking your lips for emphasis, you smiled at his dazed expression.

“Leonard?”

“Yeah…” He cleared his throat and focused on your eyes.

You pointed to the ceiling before letting him go. “Fix this if you want to sleep in my bed tonight.”

Leonard looked frantically between you and the ceiling and spread his hands. “But, I really didn’t do it!” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
